The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding two-face adhesive tape on a club shaft, particularly to an apparatus for winding two-face adhesive tape to an end of a club shaft for subsequent installation of a grip during assembly of the club.
Conventionally, the winding of a two-face adhesive tape to a club shaft for subsequent installation of a grip during the assembly of the club is done manually, which takes a long time and is inefficient. Some factories utilize rotating plates to assist in the winding of the adhesive tape, which is still inconvenient. In addition, the quality of the golf club is questionable in that the inclined angle of the helical portion of the adhesive tape to the club shaft is not easily controlled.
The present invention provides an automatic apparatus for winding two-face adhesive tapes on a club shaft to eliminate the above-mentioned problems.